zuko herói
by felipo
Summary: o verdadeiro motivo de ele ter traido Iroh. levemente zutara e com toques de zuko jin maiko zuko song já finalizada deixem reviews pelase
1. Chapter 1

Começo 1 parte

Gaang+Iroh fugindo de bah-sin-se

Sokka: e agora? A nação do fogo tomou bah-sin-se nos estamos fugindo com um mestre da nação do fogo. Porque?

Toph: 1 ele é meu amigo 2 ele não tem pra onde ir 3 ele não é do mal

Eles vêm rajadas de fogo e olham para baixo. Descobrem que estão cercados e dão meia volta

Prisão da nação do fogo, com soldados da nação do fogo e guerreiras kyoshis

Soldado 1:hoje a gente tira a seca

Soldado 2: é hoje eu como mais de 1000

Eles se aproximam das guerreiras kyoshis e elas ficam com medo

Zuko chega gritando:

Fora seus vagabundos. Elas são minhas

Os soldados zangados partem. e Zuko se aproxima das kyoshis com um sorriso

O Zuko se aproxima delas com um sorriso

Mais tarde a gaang chega aos muros de bah-sin-se

Chega as ozai's angels +Zuko no tanque

Assim que eles chegam zuko lança uma bola de fogo em formato de flor no céu

Azula: zuzu, o que significa isso

Zuko: você vai entender

Ao mesmo tempo, kyoshis na prisão

Suki: este é o sinal, vamos

Uma luta entre a gaang e as ozai's angels começa

Iroh: Zuko, como pode?

Zuko: confie em mim tio

Naquele momento os muros de bah-sin-se caem. da poeira saem milhares de pessoas. aproveitando que azula estava distraída, zuko lança uma bola de fogo em Azula

Azula: zuzu o que significa isso?

Zuko: traição mana. Coisa que você conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Azula, puta da vida ia matar o Zuko, mas dezenas de pessoas haviam se posto entre eles então mudou de alvo, Katara

Percebendo a mudança da irmã, Zuko se pos entre Katara e a irmã. Mas na hora de defender o raio uma dor de cabeça familiar o atinge e ele é atingido pelo raio

Iroh,Mai,Katara: Zuko nãoo!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Começo 1 parte

Gaang+iroh fugindo de bah-sin-se

Sokka: e agora? A nação do fogo tomou bah-sin-se nos estamos fugindo com um mestre da nação do fogo. Porque?

Toph: 1 ele é meu amigo 2 ele não tem pra onde ir 3 ele não é do mal

Eles vêm rajadas de fogo e olham para baixo. Descobrem que estão cercados e dão meia volta

Prisão da nação do fogo, com soldados da nação do fogo e guerreiras kyoshis

Soldado 1:hoje a gente tira a seca

Soldado 2: é hoje eu como mais de 1000

Eles se aproximam das guerreiras kyoshis e elas ficam com medo

Zuko chega gritando:

Fora seus vagabundos. Elas são minhas

Os soldados zangados partem

O Zuko se aproxima delas com um sorriso

Mais tarde a gaang chega aos muros de bah-sin-se

Chega as ozais angels +zuko no tanque

Assim que eles chegam zuko lança uma bola de fogo em formato de flor no céu

Azula: zuzu, o que significa isso

Zuko: você vai entender

Ao mesmo tempo, kyoshis na prisão

Suki: este é o sinal, vamos

Uma luta entre a gaang e as ozais angels começa

Iroh: Zuko, como pode?

Zuko: confie em mim tio

Naquele momento os muros de bah-sin-se caem. da poeira saem milhares de pessoas aproveitando que azula estava distraída, zuko lança uma bola de fogo em Azula

Azula: zuzu o que significa isso?

Zuko traição mana. Coisa que você conhece melhor do que ninguém.

Azula, puta da vida ia matar o Zuko, mas dezenas de pessoas haviam se posto entre eles então mudou de alvo, Katara

Percebendo a mudança da irmã, Zuko se pos entre Katara e a irmã. Mas na hora de defender o raio uma dor de cabeça familiar o atinge e ele é atingido pelo raio

Iroh,Mai,Katara: Zuko nãoo!!!!!

PARTE 2

Na confusão

Aang: vamos, rápido.

Katara: não podemos deixar o zuko aqui

Ela olha o zuko e vê iroh segurando ele

Toph: posso sentir que ele está vivo, mas inconsciente.

Sokka: vamos levá-lo então.

Todos sobem no appa e voam

A noite, eles vêem de cima um acampamento com aproximadamente 100 pessoas. Lá eles acham suki e algumas muitas mulheres

Suki: sokka, gente, a quanto tempo. Como vocês vão? Ela olha o appa vê Zuko sendo carregado pelo Iroh.

Suki: quem é aquele velho com o Zuko?

Sokka, com um pouco de ciúmes: você conhece aquele monstro?

Suki: monstro? Ele armou a nossa fuga e foi ele que nos salvou de sermos estrupadas.

Sokka+aang: hã!?

Suki: ele nos deu a chave da prisão e falou par nos sairmos quando fosse enviado o sinal. Ele armou isso com toda a cidade, só assim nós poderíamos sair

Aang: é quem adivinharia?

Katara: é quem? Sentindo-se envergonhada por ter desconfiado do Zuko

Iroh levando o Zuko inconsciente para uma cabana quando Song e Jin os vêm.

Song+Jin: Lee!!!

Iroh: Song, Jin. Porque vocês estão aqui?

Song: eu estava em bah–sin-se para comprar ervas para a minha mãe quando a nação do fogo invadiu. Depois de alguns dias começou uma grande muvuca e disseram que era pra sair de bah-sin-se. Ai eu fui com eles e estou aqui

Jin: eu também tava na muvuca e fugi.

Jin: O que aconteceu com o Lee?

Iroh: ele er... caiu e ficou inconsciente.

Iroh saiu correndo para a cabana

Jin e Song, em pensamento: Quem é essa oferecida e como ela conheceu o Lee?

No tanque das Ozai's angels

Azula: eu mato aquele traidor

Ty Lee em pensamento: arriscar a vida para salvar uma garota. que romântico.

Mai, em pensamento: quem era aquela exibida? Porque o zuko arriscou a vida por ela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

No acampamento, todos reunidos numa fogueira

Katara: Zuko está bem, mas ainda não acordou, não sei porque.

Suki: nós não temos para onde ir. Aang, o que faremos?

Aang: por hora, dormimos.

E foram todos dormir.

Aang sonha com o avatar Roku:

Roku: aang, o príncipe Zuko não morreu. Sua alma indecisa está presa no mundo espiritual. Você deve salvá-lo pois é muito importante para o fim da guerra

Aang: mas como eu chego no mundo espiritual?

Roku: vá ao templo do ar do sul. Lá você saberá como prosseguir

Aang acorda e sabe o que deve fazer.

PARTE 3

A gaang consegue levar todo o grupo para o templo do ar do sul

Aang: vocês podem viver aqui até a guerra acabar.

Katara: a propósito Suki, para onde foram as outras pessoas?

Suki: Zuko pediu para que nos separássemos e começássemos a resistência em outros lugares.

Dentro da sala dos avatares

Aang: estou indo resgatar o Zuko.

Iroh: eu também vou. Ele é meu sobrinho

Katara: eu também. ele me salvou

Todos falaram palavras parecidas

Iroh: não. O mundo espiritual é perigoso para os não dobradores

Toph: isso significa que eu tenho que ir?

Aang: não. você fica aqui protegendo o pessoal.

Eles olham para a estatua do avatar Roku e desmaiam

Ozai's angels

Soldado 3: mestra Azula, o avatar foi visto no templo do ar do sul

Azula: o que sta esperando? Toda a força a frente

Parte 4

Aang+Katara+Iroh chegam ao mundo espiritual

Iroh: eu já estive. Eu sei onde ele esta

Eles chegam na sala do senhor do fogo, mas no lugar de ozai vem o Zuko. Ele está observando ele sem a cicatriz lutando contra o espírito azul. O espírito está vencendo

Iroh: aquela é a consciência do Zuko escolhendo de que lado vai ficar. Temos que fazer ele ganhar esta luta

Eles lutam mas o espírito azul é mais forte. Ao ver eles caídos e sofrendo, o senhor do fogo Zuko se levanta e diz:

Chega, eu já fiz a minha escolha

No templo, as ozai's angels chegam e começam a destruir tudo.

Toph luta contra Mai e Ty Lee contra Suki

Quando Azula acha Zuko caído ela o joga num jaula e ameaça jogá-lo lá do alto


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

A gaang consegue levar todo o grupo para o templo do ar do sul

Aang: vocês podem viver aqui até a guerra acabar.

Katara: a propósito Suki, para onde foram as outras pessoas?

Suki: Zuko pediu para que nos separássemos e começássemos a resistência em outros lugares.

Dentro da sala dos avatares

Aang: estou indo resgatar o Zuko.

Iroh: eu também vou. Ele é meu sobrinho

Katara: eu também. ele me salvou

Todos falaram palavras parecidas

Iroh: não. O mundo espiritual é perigoso para os não dobradores

Toph: isso significa que eu tenho que ir?

Aang: não. você fica aqui protegendo o pessoal.

Eles olham para a estatua do avatar Roku. seus olho brilham e eles e desmaiam

Ozai's angels

Soldado 3: mestra Azula, o avatar foi visto no templo do ar do sul

Azula: o que sta esperando? Toda a força a frente


	4. Chapter 4

Gente os meus capitiulos são pequenos e eu sei que te,mm erros de ortografia. mas mandem reviews

Parte 4

Aang+Katara+Iroh chegam ao mundo espiritual

Iroh: eu já estive aqui. Eu sei onde ele esta

Eles chegam na sala do senhor do fogo, mas no lugar de Ozai vem o Zuko. Ele está observando ele sem a cicatriz lutando contra o espírito azul. O espírito está vencendo

Iroh: aquela é a consciência do Zuko escolhendo de que lado vai ficar. Temos que fazer ele ganhar esta luta

Eles lutam mas o espírito azul é mais forte. Ao ver eles caídos e sofrendo, o senhor do fogo Zuko se levanta e diz:

Chega, eu já fiz a minha escolha

No templo, as Ozai's angels chegam em suas lagartixas gigantes e começam a destruir tudo.

Toph luta contra Mai e Ty Lee contra Suki

Quando Azula acha Zuko caído. Ela o joga numa jaula e ameaça jogá-lo lá do alto

Song+Jin: Lee não!!!

Mai, em pensamento: e essas agora. O que o Zuko ficou fazendo durante caçava o Avatar?


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Quando Zuko acorda ele, acorda puto. Com um chute potente ele quebra o cadeado da jaula e se liberta.

Zuko: Azula, eu vou te matar.

Azula: humf. Quero ver.

Todos param. Até Katara+Aang+Iroh que tinham voltado do mundo espiritual

Azula lança o raio e o Zuko defende. Nisso ele pega o facão olímpico duplo (nome verdadeiro da arma dele) e num movimento similar ao uma tesoura. Ele cria uma fênix de fogo que atinge em cheio a Azula

Azula bate numa parede e cai semi consciente. Zuko pega a Azula caída pelo pescoço e quase a mata mas se acalma, retira o ódio de seu coração e diz: Saia. Porque da próxima vez eu te mato. Nisso a cicatriz dele descasca e o rosto dele fica normal

Todo mundo parou para ver a luta. Até aqueles que foram ao mundo espiritual pararam olhando o combate de boca aberta.

Zuko vira para Ty Lee e Mai: Eu sei que vocês não são más. Portanto vou lhes dar uma chance. Vocês querem seguir a minha irmã?

Elas se lembram de tudo que sofreram com a Azula. Raios, perseguições e brincadeiras de mau gosto e dizem simultaneamente: não.

E elas caminham para o Zuko sem olhar para trás.

Azula se levanta e diz,com ódio: eu vou voltar e acabar com todos vocês. Principalmente vocês suas traidoras.

Ela se vira e foge.

Logo depois ,Zuko cai. Mas Mai, Jin e Song amparam

Zuko, envergonhado: me desculpem. Eu estou um pouco cansado. Mas, só pra saber, aonde estamos e porque vocês três estão aqui onde é que seja aqui

Ele, em pensamento: putz, não esperava achar Jin e Song de novo. Que merda.

Jin: é uma longa história. Mas acho que você tem uma longa história para contar também,Lee ou melhor dizendo Zuko?

Mai: é, oque você tem feito? Mas ela pensou: onde você arrumou estas namoradinhas?

Song: afinal, quem é mesmo você?

Zuko tomou uma grande respiração e falou: Bem, acho que vocês devem saber. Mas é uma história longa.

Eles se sentaram em um circulo. Todos, a Gaang, as ex ozais angels,as namoradinhas do Zuko e ouviram ele contar toda a história dele. A perda da mãe, a expulsão, o ataque pirata, o isolamento, tudo.

Zuko: e quando eu vi o que tinha feito. Não tive escolha a não ser armar isso tudo. Desculpa tio

Quando zuko acabou, Jin e Song estavam mal por ele.

Aang, chorando: desculpa. Eu não sabia o que você tinha passado

Sokka também chorando: você passou por momentos difíceis

Toph, quase sem expressão: é esquentadinho você teve uma vida dura.

Zuko: e a propósito, onde estou e o que aconteceu?

Eles contam o que houve tanto no mundo espiritual quanto no mundo real

Zuko: aann, e tão aquilo não foi um sonho.

Passa algum tempo (menos de um dia) e eles estão jantando

Suki: então, o que você vai fazer agora? Você não vai voltar a nação do fogo e ainda é procurado por ambas as nações. (pouquíssimas pessoas sabem que ele arquitetou a fuga)

Jin: porque você não fica morando aqui com a gente? Agora o abraça de lado. Nós estamos precisando de proteção.

Mai, puxando o braço do Zuko: não ele vai ficar conosco, ele é o nosso líder agora.

Aqueles raiozinhos de olhar passam entre elas. Katara e Song iam interferir, mas Zuko se levanta e diz: eu não sei ainda. Acho que vou dormir, foi um dia cansativo.

Zuko vai num dos quartos do templo e dorme,

(nota do autor) A partir daí a história se divide em um final que eu criei inicialmente e em outro alternativo.


	6. fim

Capítulo 6 o final

Zuko acorda com uma felicidade e calma que não tinha em anos. Ao sair do quarto, foi atacado por uma Jin e uma Song tentando agradá-lo, e uma Mai desajeitada tentando se passar de dona de casa

Zuko: Mai, Ty lee. Eu decidi que vou procurar a minha mãe. Soube que ela pode estar viva, escondida no reino da terra. E bem eu gostaria que vocês fossem comigo. Até porque eu não tenho montaria

( as super lagartixas ainda estavam lá)

Mai ficou com grandes esperanças e abiu um meio sorriso, Ty Lee ficou feliz por poder ter novas aventuras. Mas Jin e Song ficaram tristes

Song: mas o que vai acontecer se a nação do fogo voltar? Precisamos de você. (agora meio vermelha) eu preciso de você.

Jin e Mai ficaram irritadas com a última parte.

Toph, que já estava acordada, como toda a Gaang: eu posso construir uma barreira e um caminho secreto para se vocês precisarem sair.

Zuko: agradeceríamos muito se você fizesse isso

Jin e Song pensando: merda. Mas Mai pensou: nem tentem vacas, ele é meu

Lá embaixo a Gaang, a Suki, e o fire team. (eu inventei este nome. Espero que gostem)

Aang: não entendi por que a sua cicatriz saiu

Iroh: a cicatriz era na verdade uma marca de ódio. Até porque dobradores de fogo não se queimam. Quando Zuko conseguiu perdoar a Azula seu ódio desapareceu com a cicatriz.

Katara meio triste: então, é um adeus?

Zuko: é mas acho que nos veremos em breve. Katara deu um sorriso

Mai pensando: nos seus sonhos vadia

Aang com ciúmes: bem precisamos ir atrás de Jeong Jeong para eu aprender a dobra de fogo

Sokka: Suki, você vem com a gente?

Suki: não. Vou me encontrar com as outras kyioshis nas cidades e começar a resistência lá. Sokka fica desapontado.

Iroh: obrigado pela hospitalidade

Aang de nada

Zuko: então tchau.

Todos: Tchau.

E todos partem. Certos que de que seus caminhos ainda vão se cruzar.

FIM DO PRIMEIRO FINAL. AGORA O ALTERNATIVO

Mesma cena inicial do ultimo capitulo.

Zuko: Mai e Ty Lee, tenho um pedido especial para fazer ( Mai ficou vermelha como um pimentão) quero Fiquem aqui e treinem as mulheres. É provável que nós precisemos de todos para lutar, Homem, Mulher ou criança. E eu também preciso de um dos lagartos

Mai: Sim. Mas com uma condição você tem que voltar pra cá

Zuko: tá legal,mas porque?

Mai: porque er.. eu quero lutar de novo e você terá que me chamar

Jin: mas e nos, vai nos deixar aqui fazendo nada?

Zuko: (fala no ouvido da Jin) certo, até eu voltar vocês cuidam da Mai e da Ty Lee. Ensinem elas a cozinhar, lavar, medicina. Coisas que elas ainda não sabem tá

Ocorre a mesma despedida do primeiro final, só que no templo. Mas agora elas esperam pacientemente seu querido voltar. Até lá Mai tortura suas concorrentes com "treinamento".

Fim da minha primeira fic. Espero que tenham gostado. acho que vou fazer mais fics


End file.
